


A Weird Afternoon In

by GhostNarratives



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Romance, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Nudity, Other, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostNarratives/pseuds/GhostNarratives
Summary: An agent and a thief, face to face. The situation is strange to say the least, but they are, somehow, intimate.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	A Weird Afternoon In

\- Will you at least let me get dressed? - asked the thief.

\- Not a chance. - said the woman with the gun still aimed at the thief's forehead.

The thief, a woman in her 30's just shrugged her shoulders and calmly walked to her green armchair. She sat down elegantly. The water, dripping on the carpet.

\- Guess I'll need another cold shower after this... - she said peevishly.

\- Don't worry - replied the woman sarcastically - Where you're going there's no hot water.

\- Oh well... - laughed the thief - Please, sit, agent. There's no need to be standing, seeing as we're intimate right now. - she said, waving at her butt-naked body with one hand.

The agent stood where she was. She wasn't going to fall for that. She knew Viper was a sly mastermind.

\- I'm just fine here. - she replied with a quick tilt of her head.

Viper shrugged her shoulders in a sign of giving up.

\- What can I do for you, agent Barbosa? - she asked, poking her left breast as if looking for something out of the ordinary.

Agent Barbosa looked at Viper's eyes, focused on her own breast.

\- You know exactly why I'm here- Wait, what? How do you know my name?

Viper smiled without taking her eyes off what she was doing.

\- Agent Angelica Barbosa. - Viper said - I know you. You've been on my heels for quite some time.

Viper changed to poking her right breast. Lifting it as if looking for something underneath.

Angelica had to move her eyes to face Viper again.

\- I've also seen you before. - the thief continued without looking at the agent - Unfortunately, we kind of... missed each other. - she finished laughing lightly.

\- Laugh while you can - grunted Angelica - You won't be laughing for long.

\- Haha! I guess I will, agent Barbosa. - laughed Viper now holding each breast in one hand, as if comparing them.

\- WILL YOU STOP THAT?! - yelled Angelica.

Viper finally lifted her gaze to meet the agent's eyes. Her eyes were dark, almost black, while the agents were a deep shade of blue. 

Seeing the agent all flustered, the thief smiled.

\- Am I disturbing you, agent Barbosa? - she teased - It was you who asked me not to get dressed, I wonder why. But actually, I think I have an idea now.

Angelica felt her face burn. 

\- Shut up! - she yelled again - I ask the questions here! Shut the fuck up or I'll put a fucking bullet in your face!

Viper's face turned into a marble mask. She quickly slithered towards Angelica, putting both hands over the gun and pointing it down at the floor.

Angelica was thrown back by Viper's shoulder tackle, falling on her back on another armchair. She felt the scent of plants and trees on her nostrils.

She opened her eyes and saw Viper's three inches from her face.

\- Never - Viper stressed the word - Talk like that in front of me again.

Viper could feel the agent's fast breathing on her face. Her thundering pulse gave the quick pace of her heart away.

Angelica couldn't do anything else besides staring at that face so close to hers. She felt the warmth of Viper's body even through the suit. She tried to move her trigger finger, only to realize Viper was blocking it with her own. Her arm wouldn't move either. She was stuck. And yet, that wet warmness around her hands was rendering her confused.

Angelica swallowed.

\- Move. - the agent said, although little sound came out of her mouth.

\- I'll move, when I'm finished with you. - said the thief. The woman’s breath on her face made the agent’s skin crawl.

\- I know why you're here, but it wasn't me.

Angelica laughed ironically.

Viper squeezed her tights, pressing Angelica's hands tighter and pulling her closer. Angelica's smile disappeared.

\- Really, Angie? You've been following me for years. - said Viper - You really think I would leave all those "clues" behind?!

Angelica tried not to look in her eyes. They were intimidating. And she was so... soft.

\- And they weren't even a red herring, seriously!

\- Maybe... - said Angelica - You wanted us to find you. Maybe you set up a trap!

\- Oh for fucks' sake, Angie! I want you in my bed, allright. But only YOU! Not all those other douchebags out there surrounding my house. - said Viper waving with her head to the front door - You know me better than that.

And she did. Agent Barbosa's been on Viper's trail for five years. She knew every aspect of her. Her thefts were classy and clean. No deaths, no traces, no mess. She was smart, cunning and never lost a job.

Angelica admired her and even more...

\- Move... - Angelica asked again - Please...

Her face was completely red. Her breath and her heart out of pace. That was turning Viper on. She didn't want to let her go. It took so long just to have her like that!

So innocent, so dutiful. "I want to see how you look all messed up, Angie..."

The thief released the agent and stood up, walking back to where agent Barbosa had found her. Angelica couldn’t help but look at the thief's body moving. So strong and so graceful.

The agent felt ashamed and lowered her head to face her hands. Wet and sticky. She felt her heart pound like crazy and sweat roll down her neck.

\- I will help you find who left those false clues leading to me. - said Viper finally - But it will be only the two of us. If they see too much fuss, they'll disappear and we'll never catch them. I'm sure of that.

\- Why? - was the only thing that went through Angelica's mind. And she wanted an answer. She was probably delusioned, but she wanted to make sure of it.

\- Because they violated my home and my peace after I retired. - Viper hissed with anger - And because I want to be closer to you, Angie.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a series of exercises. I’m working on short stories that allow me to write more about different subjects.   
> Writing about Angelica's and Viper's relationship came very naturally and I like how it developed in a short time. So much admiration yet separated by their jobs. What you think? Should be a problem even if Viper is retired?!


End file.
